A new adventure
by IceFire3
Summary: IMPORTANT MESSAGE INSIDE FOR MY READERS! A new girl has come to Recca and his friends' school. A new adventure awaits them and old, new enemies will appeared in front of them.
1. Default Chapter

This is the first time writing a story of my own. If there are any grammar or any mistakes, hope you will not mind. My story is about a new mysterious student that comes to the school that Recca and his friends. This happened after 1year of Recca and his friends' victory. I will be writing at the new student's point of view.  
  
Chapter 1 - The new student  
  
"Have a seat." Mr. Yamagi, teacher of 5-2 (Mikagami's class) to the new student, "Hmm. From your previous schools' reports, you are an excellent student but. you tend to switch schools and wear that blue sunglasses around. May I know why?"  
  
"Here is my reason." The new student replied. An envelope is passed to Mr. Yamagi.  
  
Scanning the letter, "I see, Ok then! Welcome to this school, Miss Seika."  
  
* * *  
  
"Good morning, class." Mr. Yamagi greeted the class, "today, we will have a new student. Her name is Seika Shizen." Turning his head, he said gently "Seika, you sit beside Mikagami. It is at the left side of the class."  
  
"Hey, look at her hair! It is white in colour."  
  
"Yah, how weird!"  
  
"And also those sunglasses, don't know what is behind them."  
  
"Maybe it is to disguise something." (giggled)- the other girls in the class  
  
" Ok class, we will now start our lesson." Mr. Yamagi said loudly.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ding, Ding!" the recess bell rang. Students rushed out of the classroom, like birds released out their cages. Everyone chatted non-stop about all sort of things like teachers, pop stars, and more.  
  
"Seika, want to come with us?"  
  
"No, thanks," Seika said politely " I would like to be alone."  
  
" Ok then!"  
  
Mikagami is different person than the others. He holds a great power beneath though it is much weaker, as if there is something needed to strengthen it. What is this power? Is it the same as me? (Seika's thoughts)  
  
"Ouch!" Seika shouted as someone bumped at her.  
  
"Sorry! Sorry! Ah, aren't you the new student, Seika Shizen?"  
  
"Yah, I am." Seika replied. Am I popular?  
  
"Oh, I'm Yanagi and-"  
  
"Hey, Yanagi" a group of students came running.  
  
"Oh, Hi!" Yanagi waved to them as they approached.  
  
"This is Fuuko, Domon, Recca, and-"  
  
"Mikagami, right?"  
  
You know each other?" Yanagi asked.  
  
"Yes, we are in the same class." Seika replied.  
  
"Hey, why don't you come with us for recess, since you seem to be alone?"  
  
Yanagi said nicely to Seika.  
  
"Ok!"  
  
This group of people is like Mikagami. What happened between them? In this part of Japan, is there good vs. evil, just like I am doing? (Seika's thoughts)  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
This is the end of the story. Hope you like this story. It may sucks a bit. 


	2. Mikagami's Character

This is Chapter 2 of the story [A new girl, a new adventure]. Hope you would like it  
  
Chapter 2 - Mikagami's character  
  
Over the next few days, Seika become friends with Recca and his friends. Despite being very interested in their past, Seika is very cautious towards it but still no news. However, there is a problem and that is Mikagami. He can be cool and unfriendly but he is actually kind inside. That what Seika think but- it is the opposite (sometimes).  
  
Take this for an instance:  
  
"Mikagami, hmm as you did not come to school yesterday, I prepared the same set of notes for you." Seika said to Mikagami.  
  
Flipping the pages, "Not enough information, No thanks," Mikagami replied in a Leave-me-alone tone.  
  
What a bastard! Angrily, Seika SLAMMED the notes down, " it took time to do this, instead of thanking me, you dared rejected my work!!"  
  
"Why can't I?" Mikagami replied casually.  
  
Can't take it anymore! A HUGE volcano erupted in Seika's mind and as she tried to attack, someone said out " Teacher is coming!"  
  
I will get you one day, Mikagami.  
  
Well, Seika did not really get back at him because of it: It was 2 days after that incident.  
  
"What a tired day!" Seika complained while looking at a yellow bird. Not knowing that there is a drain in front, Seika unfortunately fall into it.  
  
"Shit!" Blood gushes out from the wound profusely.  
  
"Aiya! I need bandages." Seika looked around anxiously but could not find anything suitable except her blouse.  
  
Reluctantly, Seika tear her blouse to stop the bleeding. "Ah, now to get of this drain."  
  
"Ouch!" Wish someone would help me.  
  
At the right time, a voice came from behind, "Come take my hand."  
  
How familiar, who is it? Turning her head, what she saw was Mikagami.  
  
" Go away, you pig!" Seika shouted.  
  
" Ok! I will go away." Mikagami replied.  
  
" Ok! I'm sorry!" Seika said reluctantly.  
  
" That's better." Mikagami said while helping Seika out.  
  
" Ouch! Be easy!"  
  
" Can you walk?" Mikagami asked.  
  
" Isn't it obvious!!" Seika replied angrily.  
  
" Come, I piggy- back you, Ok?" Mikagami said coolly.  
  
" Piggy - back, not joking right?" Judging by his expression, it did not look like joking, so Seika agree to it.  
  
From these incidents, we can all see that Mikagami is half-half, as in half of him is good and the other is bad. However, there are other things that Seika do not know about Recca and his friends and she is about to find out.  
  
In the meantime, the truth of Seika is about to be told.  
  
End of chapter 2 This story might sucks a bit as I don't know what to write. Sorry! Chapter 3 is coming up!!! So, don't stop reviewing!! ( 


	3. The Truth

Chapter 3 is here! It's the beginning of a exciting adventure, so don't stop reading and don't stop reviewing!  
  
Chapter 3 - The Truth  
  
Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday- one day, one day passed by. Nothing happened just Mikagami and Seika 's usual quarrellings, Recca and his friends' goofy actions. But the day of the truth of Seika is the beginning of a new adventure.  
  
2 days before that very day: (at the canteen)  
  
" Hey, Seika! Since it near the holidays, why not we go to your house and play?" Yanagi asked.  
  
" What!?" Seika replied, nearly choking on her food.  
  
" Yah! We will have lots of fun!" Fuuko said excitedly.  
  
A silence hanged in the air as all of them stared at Seika." So, that will be a yes!" Recca said (like jumping into conclusions)  
  
"Wait!" All except Mikagami are looking at Seika, with that 'Please' expressions, "Ok! Come to my house on Saturday!"  
  
"Hooray!" But what they don't know is that something unexpected happened on that day that will change their lives.  
  
* * *  
  
3 days later: (at Seika's house, the doorsteps)  
  
"Wow! What a big house!" All except Mikagami exclaimed with their eyes nearly popping out.  
  
"Come in!" Seika said while opening the door.  
  
" Domon, what are you doing?" Fuuko asked as Domon is walking on the floor like it is fragile glass. "Ah, it is SO like glass! I'm scared of destroying it!" Domon replied back.  
  
" Baka! (Idiot!)" (Bonk) A hump appeared on Domon's head.  
  
" Sit down! Don't mind about the floor. It is harder than glass." Seika said politely as she went to the kitchen to get some food.  
  
" Wow! I don't know Seika is so wealthy!" Yanagi looked around in admiration.  
  
"If you want, I will buy you one" Recca said in a cheerful tone.  
  
"What a bunch of fools." Mikagami said softly  
  
" WHAT DID YOU SAID?" Recca and Domon's glaring eyes came behind Mikagami's back. (Started fighting)  
  
" Hey, hey! Stop that! Come and eat some of my home-made foods" Seika said as she reappeared in the living room.  
  
" Arigatou! (Thank you!)"  
  
* * *  
  
After eating, Yanagi and Seika went out to the garden to do some gardening while the rest went to play computer games.  
  
" What a beautiful garden! You grow them by yourself?" Yanagi asked curiously.  
  
"Yah, I do these when I'm free." Seika replied.  
  
" It must be tough." Yanagi said.  
  
" No, not really." Seika replied, blushing, " So, you like Recca, don't you?"  
  
"WHAT!? Why do you suddenly ask such question?" Yanagi said hastily, her face red like a tomato.  
  
" Ok! Ok! Let not-" Seika stopped her sentence abruptly.  
  
"What the matter, Seika?" Yanagi asked, realizing the sudden quietness of their surroundings.  
  
" Look over there, Yanagi." Seika replied coldly.  
  
"Ahhhhh!"  
  
Recca, Fuuko, Domon and Mikagami rushed out of the house, " Yanagi, what the-"  
  
A huge shadow came over their heads and landed at the tree nearest to Seika and Yanagi.  
  
" Hi, Seika, we meet again. Oh, you have bought friends!" the stranger said.  
  
" You choose the wrong day to drop by, Yashimo Akame" Seika answered back.  
  
Seika's voice. It changes. It is now as cold as winter snow. (Yanagi's thoughts) [surprise]  
  
" Yanagi, go to the others. Hurry!" Seika said quickly.  
  
" Ready to fight?" Akame said as he decreased down a few metres away from Seika. Yanagi had reached safety to Recca's side.  
  
" However, it is not me who fight first. Troops, go!" Akame said. At once, a group of black creatures came flying straight down at Seika.  
  
"Seika!" Mikagami shouted. She wouldn't stand a chance!  
  
" I know, Mikagami" as Seika removed her glasses. All along behind those glasses were blood-red eyes. Cold and hard eyes with an enormous power come out from them. Recca and his friends are rather shocked by this.  
  
" The power of nature-" Seika said as she plucked 3 long leaves nearby " is not to be underestimated." " Leaves, show them your power." Seika then threw those leaves directly at those creatures.  
  
All Recca and his friends saw was that the creatures stopped halfway in the air, then their cries rang out and they vanished.  
  
What the hell was that? Mikagami wondered.  
  
(clapping sound) " Good, good! You had improved a lot. For 6 months, 6 long months, ah, you must be practicing! " Yashimo said with amusement.  
  
" You come here and fight, dog of Ankoru."Seika said coldly.  
  
" You are getting on my nerve, you wretch ! DON'T EVER INSULT MASTER ANKORU." Yashimo then ran at a super fast speed that his figure was a blur.  
  
" Your method is efficient but no use to my power. Earth." Once Seika said these, the ground cracked open before Seika and huge rocks emerged from it.  
  
" When you run, you need a flat surface but what happened if there isn't?" Seika said coolly.  
  
Seika was right. Soon Yashimo's figure appeared high up in the air.  
  
" Shoot! Now where do I hide?" Yashimo muttered to himself.  
  
" Don't need to hide anymore." (Seika is now behind Yashimo's back) " Fire."  
  
" Noooooooo!" Yashimo screamed as the flame burn him.  
  
" Master Ankoru!" Yashimo cried out for the last time and vanished.  
  
Seika then landed onto the ground and put on her glasses. Facing Recca and his friends, she said sadly, " This is the truth about me,"  
  
End of Chapter 3 


	4. The Story

Hello! Chapter 4 is here! It is the exciting part, the story about Seika. So, don't stop reading my story and remember to submit a review.  
  
Chapter 4- The story  
  
(Back in the living room)  
  
"Well, you all must be wondering what am I, right?" Seika asked grinning awkwardly, "Ok, then, I tell my story, you tell yours."  
  
" Tell what?" Domon replied.  
  
" I know you all had powers before and I'm curious about it" Seika said.  
  
" Ok! We agree to it." Fuuko said.  
  
" Well, this begin when I was born -  
  
* * *  
  
"Come, master! Hurry! Madam is going to give birth," a servant said anxiously.  
  
"I know!" a man replied back. That man was my father and the madam was my mother. Once they reached the bedroom, they heard the cries of the baby and the same time, a solar eclipse happened.  
  
" Master-"the servant said.  
  
" Yes, this will happen some day. Come, let's see my wife," my father replied.  
  
They entered the room. My father hold me and said " Since your cries bring an eclipse, just like your grandmother, you will be named after her, Seika Shizen."  
  
* * *  
  
" Since young, I received strict training from my father, learning all kinds of fighting styles. I don't understand I go through this, until my 12th birthday." " I begin to create fire on my finger tips, thunderstorms happened when I'm sad and all the elements reacted when I 'm angry. Same like just now."  
  
" That is when my father told me everything, my birth, my grandmother and my arch-enemy, Ankoru."  
  
" Ankoru, who's that?" Recca asked, remembering that Seika did mention it during the fight.  
  
" She is the next generation of the Dark Powers. She holds remarkable powers, the powers opposite of the Light."  
  
" So, after my father told me about this, I began practicing. Then, I realize that all the previous trainings came in handy in improving my powers. And also, my hair grew white and my eyes turn red."  
  
" However, Ankoru, led by the grudge between the Light and the Dark Powers, killed my whole family. I was weak at that time, unable to protect them." Tears welled up in Seika's eyes.  
  
" So you are set on revenge?" Mikagami asked.  
  
" No." Mikagami's eyes widen when he heard this, " My father told before he died not to seek revenge and ask me to live a normal life in the city. So, following my father request, I move there and start a new life but Ankoru wouldn't let me. I have to fight to survive." Seika said sadly.  
  
" Ok, my story ends here. Now is yours."  
  
" Well, it all start because of me." Recca said, " I was transported through time travel 400 years ago, by my mother. I have fire powers, the 8 dragons. Later, I met my real mother who has a curse because of using the time travel. The curse was that she couldn't die. My mum then gave Fuuko, Domon some special weapons. Mikagami and another friend of mine, Kaoru also have them. These weapons have the elements like wind, water, earth, metal. There are other weapons like these but they are evil. Anyway, we together form Team Hokage and go through adventures of rescuing Yanagi from enemies like Kurei and ????. Yanagi had healing powers then."  
  
" Kurei was easy to defect but???? is not. Not at all easy." Domon said shaking his head.  
  
" Yes, Yanagi even had a close call with death but we managed to defeat it, in return of our weapons." Mikagami continued.  
  
Silence hangs in the air as they all thought of each other's stories. " So, we both have stories which cannot be told?" Seika said with a worried frown.  
  
" Do you want us to help you?" Yanagi said gently.  
  
" No, thank-" (Pank!) Recca slapped Seika's back saying,  
  
" Don't be so polite! We are friends, aren't we?"  
  
" Yah, add me in!" Fuuko shouted.  
  
" Me, too! I'm aching for an adventure!" Domon said.  
  
Heads turned towards Mikagami, waiting for an answer.  
  
" Mikagami-" Yanagi said in a Please-Help-Seika tone of voice.  
  
Mikagami, knowing he had no other choice, said " Me, three" flatly.  
  
" Thank you very much," Seika said gratefully to the others, "except for Mikagami."  
  
"WHAT!?" Mikagami shouted, " at least I say I would help!"  
  
" Yeah right. Yanagi asked you to say that!" Seika retorted sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, you two quarreled just like a loving couple!" Domon teased.  
  
Pank! Pank! Two heavy punches landed on Domon's head.  
  
" Just don't know how to take a joke," said the semi-conscious Domon.  
  
The rest of the gang watched as Mikagami and Seika continued to quarrel. " Should we stop them?" Yanagi asked Fuuko.  
  
" No need, let's eat." Fuuko replied.  
  
" YOU BITCH!"  
  
" BASTARD!" -----  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Hope you like it! Chapter 5 is coming up next! 


	5. The Fire Band

Hello there! Chapter 5 is here! Hope you enjoy it!!! (  
  
Chapter 5 - The Fire Band  
  
" Sir, I have news for you."  
  
" What is it?" A young lady sitting on a chair said.  
  
" We had found Seika and she 's stronger than before. And yes, she have friends with her."  
  
" Really? Good. Attack on her friends first."  
  
" Yes, Master Ankoru."  
  
* * *  
  
" Brrring!" the school bell rang.  
  
" Ok class., dismissed." Mr. Yamagi said.  
  
Seika and Mikagami walked out of the class and were greeted by Recca, Yanagi, Fuuko and Domon.  
  
" Hey, want to go to the mall?" Recca suggested excitedly.  
  
" No, WE can't. Got to do project." Seika said reluctantly while pointing to Mikagami.  
  
" Yeah, yeah." Mikagami said in a I-am-so-bored kind of tone.  
  
" Me, too." Fuuko said, " Got to help my mom."  
  
" Me, three. Got tutition." Domon said.  
  
" I can go, Recca." Yanagi said eagerly.  
  
" Then, you two go yourselves." Fuuko answered.  
  
" Ok, Bye!" the rest waved goodbye to Yanagi and Recca.  
  
" Bye!" Yanagi and Recca replied as they walked at opposite each other.  
  
" What a beautiful day!" Yanagi exclaimed as they walked side by side.  
  
" Yeah." Recca replied.  
  
They then walked together in silence through the woods. Recca, using this moment of time, hold Yanagi's hand. The totally surprised Yanagi looked at Recca, then to her hand, and back to Recca again. Recca had that nothing- has-happened look on his face and Yanagi understood what it means. Together they walked, hand in hand, about a few metres before a bunch of Baku broke this romantic moment.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
(At the time in Seika's house.)  
  
" What are those black things that attack you?" Recca asked.  
  
" They are the Baku. They are creatures that are humans once. They had grown to hate this world and now only have their minds full of destroying us. Because of that, they are useful objects to work for Ankoru. They are very powerful. Only special things can hurt them. Ordinary punches and kick are no use to them." Seika said, eyes full of sadness, " They are human beings once. It is sad to think that someone might become liked these."  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"Yanagi, hide behind the trees and don't move. I will take care of these." Have to protect Yanagi from these Baku. Recca then charged forward with his fists even though it will be no use.  
  
Recca have a good start, knocking a few unconsciouses. However, the few that came later were much tougher. After a hundred and twenty-one punches and kicks respectively, the Baku was standing while Recca was lying on the ground, panting deeply.  
  
" Recca! Are you alright?" Yanagi begin to come forward from the trees while the Baku began to advance.  
  
Must protect Yanagi! But how?  
  
"Use this." A voice rang out from nowhere. Then, in front of Recca, a fire band appeared. It flew over to Recca's arm and clamped itself there. A shot of fierce heat traveled up Recca's arm. Recca wanted to scream but as soon as the heat came, it went away quickly as well.  
  
" It has fire power. Use it well." Then the voice died out.  
  
" Fire power? What the-" Recca 's sentence was cut short as a Baku held him by his throat.  
  
" Recca!!" Yanagi screamed as a Baku grabbed her.  
  
"FIRE BALLS!" Recca shouted. Balls of fire flew toward all the Baku and burn them alive, destroying them into ashes.  
  
" Oh, it just like the past." Recca said as Yanagi came over.  
  
" What just happened? What is that at your arm?" Yanagi asked.  
  
" I not sure myself. Let head to Seika's house and I will tell you how I get this." 


	6. The Shizen

Hi!! This is Chapter 6! Sorrie for keeping u all so long! Too Busy! Well, Chapter 7 will be coming up!!! (Based on what readers have commented, I sorry for not knowing about the fighting methods of the characters. Sorrie!)  
  
Chapter 6 - The Rest of Them  
  
(At the same time Recca and Yanagi were attacked)  
  
"Fuuko, I am SO DELIGHTENED to bring you home!" Domon said happily, " Maybe we can, you know, go out-"  
  
"Whatever." Fuuko said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hooray!!!!" Domon shouted excitedly, jumping up an down but failed to see the lamp post in front at him and - BANG!  
  
He fainted.  
  
"Idiot!" Fuuko sighed as she dragged the unconscious Domon on the floor.  
  
"Fuuko is flying. Flying around me." Domon murmured.  
  
Suddenly Fuuko sensed a uneasy silence.  
  
"Domon, something is wrong." Fuuko said suspiciously, flickering her eyes from side to side.  
  
"So many Fuuko around me." Domon continued to say.  
  
"WAKE UP YOU STUPID FOOL!!" Fuuko shouted while slapping Domon repeatedly  
  
HEEEEE! The sudden sound from the Naki pierced the silence. A total of 30 of them appeared in front of Domon and Fuuko.  
  
"Oh no! Just my luck!" Fuuko signed.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Domon asked, rubbing at the spot Fuuko slapped.  
  
"Idiot! Fight them, of course!" Fuuko replied, annoyed.  
  
"But we have no effect on them, remember." Domon protested.  
  
"Oh yeah." Fuuko recall what Seika said before," So what we do?'  
  
"You ask me, I ask who?" Domon replied.  
  
Use them. The wind gem and the earth ring. The same that give Recca the fire band said. (Of course Domon and Fuuko did not know)  
  
A wind gem and a earth ring then appeared out from nowhere. Just like the fire band, there are inscriptions on them. The gem and the ring then flew to their respective places, the gem on Fuuko's headband and the ring to Domon's nose.  
  
"What the hell-" Domon begin to ask.  
  
Don't ask! You all will know it later. The voice snapped and then added, Those weapons have wind and earth powers. Then it vanished.  
  
Fuuko and Domon stared at each other with puzzled faces.  
  
"If what it said is true then, HURRIANCE!" Fuuko shouted.  
  
At the same time, Domon shouted out "EARTHQUAKE!"  
  
The two powerful blows headed fiercely on the Naki. The Naki screamed and vanished.  
  
"Wow! Not bad! " Fuuko said after recovering from the shock of this.  
  
"I think we should go to Seika's house. She should have the answers." Domon said with a utmost calmness.  
  
"Yeah, I think we should." Then they both hurried to Seika's house.  
  
* * *  
  
(Seika and Mikagami) (same time)  
  
"Must I come?" Mikagami said in a I-so-BORED voice.  
  
"OF COURSE YOU MUST!!!" Seika Shouted in his ears.  
  
"OK, OKKK!!" Mikagami yelled back, " And DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE YOU ARE MY MOTHER!!"  
  
"Why, can't I?" Seika said with her nose high in the air.  
  
"YOU ARE A BITCH!"  
  
"OH, YEAH! YOU ARE THEN A STINKY PIG!"  
  
They both glared at each other as anger rise in both of them. Seika then gave a false smile.  
  
"You know, who must have a really foul mouth to say something so awful to a little girl like me," Seika's eyebrow twitching.  
  
"Hmmm, you are so dense, didn't you realize it." Mikagami said, mocking  
  
Seika continued to smile and Mikagami smiled back too.  
  
"YOU ARE SO DEAD." Seika said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Dead, that the word. HAaaaaaaa"  
  
"Who is-" Too late, a mini bomb blast between them, separating them with a cloud of smoke.  
  
Smoke was everywhere, Mikagami who cannot see Seika, called out "Seika, are you alright?"  
  
No rely.  
  
The smoke finally cleared and Mikagami saw Seika locked up in a invisible cage. Seika was pounding her fists at it.  
  
"Seika!!!! " Mikagami then run towards Seika but was blocked by a group of Baku.  
  
"Shit! How am I going to face them? No choice, just fight." Mikagami use all his might, fighting them even though it is no use.  
  
"Ha! You can never fight though them and Seika will be mine! HAAAAAAA!'  
  
"Who are you?" Mikagami asked, panting.  
  
A figure emerged from the trees. A woman. Yes, a woman dressed in a dark blue, figure-hugging costume appeared in front of Seika's cage.  
  
"What a cute boy! But too bad, you work with Seika. If you work for Master Ankoru, I will consider dating you." The lady said sweetly.  
  
"Cut the crap. Who are you?" Mikagami asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Oh, so impatient! Ok then, my name is Umi. Umi Nakero. Do you know the meaning of my name?" Mikagami revealed no expressions. " Well, I show you." Umi continued.  
  
A flick of her hand, the cage was filling in with water. Seika calmly decided to use fire against it, but instead of fighting it back, it was dissolved by it.  
  
"HAAAA! Seika, it's no use." Umi said, looking at Seika cunningly, "this cage is made up from my power, which you are in now, water. No power will ever break it. And- that means you will drown." Umi then let out a horrible laugh.  
  
Mikagami stood silently, thinking. What to do? What?  
  
Mikagami, come, use this.  
  
What?  
  
A very beautiful and glittering necklace appeared in front of him. There is a pendant shaped in a sword with inscriptions on its blade.  
  
Use it well. Save the last generation. Use the water. The rest is up to you all. And it vanished.  
  
The necklace then flew and settles itself on his neck.  
  
What was that? What happened?  
  
His thoughts were cut short as Umi, after recovering from her shock, ordered the Baku to attack him.  
  
"Ice" Sharp pieces of ice appeared from the ground. Baku were killed instantly.  
  
"Oh no!" Umi narrowed her eyes, " Never mind, I will kill her." She then raised her hand and a gush of water fills the cage, leaving Seika to drown.  
  
"Oh no, you wouldn't" Mikagami replied coldly.  
  
The sword then turn from a pendant to a life-size sword. Mikagami hold the sword and run forward so fast that it appeared as a blur.  
  
Umi panicked; she shot arrow of ice to Mikagami but always missed. Mikagami suddenly appeared right in front of her and slashed her. Umi let a cry and disappeared.  
  
"Seika!" Mikagami then slashed the cage open with his sword. Water flowed out and Seika collapsed.  
  
"Seika!" Mikagami checked her breathing and found out that Seika is not breathing. Mikagami then do the CPR.  
  
After a few tense attempts, Seika throw up some water and opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"What happened?" A moment of silence greeted her and Seika remember what happened.  
  
"Look we have to go to my place, quick." Seika then tried to stand up but fall after that. Mikagami managed to catch her on time.  
  
"Are you sure you can walked?" Mikagami asked.  
  
"Of course." Seika replied impatiently, " The rest will be there soon. They need the answers. You too."  
  
"Then, I will hold you." Mikagami insisted.  
  
"Ok!" Seika said reluctantly. 


	7. The History

Hello!! I'm SORRIE! I got nooooo time to write, so now then I start straight to the point. Sorry for keeping you so long! (from the comments I received, I will try to improve my writing)  
  
Chapter 7 - The History  
  
(Recap)  
  
"Look we have to go to my place, quick." Seika then tried to stand up but fall after that. Mikagami managed to catch her on time.  
  
"Are you sure you can walked?" Mikagami asked.  
  
"Of course." Seika replied impatiently, " The rest will be there soon. They need the answers. You too."  
  
"Then, I will hold you." Mikagami insisted.  
  
"Er.Ok!" Seika said reluctantly.  
  
* * *  
  
Seika and Mikagami rushed down to Seika's house and just as they suspected Recca, Fuuko, Domon and Yanagi were there.  
  
" Seika, What is this-" Recca begin to ask, pointing to the fire band but was stopped.  
  
" Come inside and we will talk." Seika said to them.  
  
They entered the house. Everyone walked in solemn silence, thinking of what happened just now. Seika led them to the study, a room full with books.  
  
" Wow!" Domon, who was the first to break the silence, " There must be million of books."  
  
" Exactly 1 billion, 7 hundred thousand, 60 hundred thousand, 80 thousand, 42 hundred------" Seika begin reciting  
  
" Ok, Ok! I get it!" Domon said stopping Seika.  
  
" Well, let me find the book. Mmmmm" Seika then climbed up a ladder and slide here and there, stopping once a while, flipping different books.  
  
Finally after half an hour, " Yes, this is it!!" Seika exclaimed and hurried down.  
  
" This is my family's history book. It is a magical book, which fill our lifetime in it. Let see----" Seika flipped through the pages, " Here is it."  
  
" What is it?" Fuuko asked inquisitively.  
  
" Shhhh----" Seika stated and begin reading  
  
The Five Treasures known as The Shizen is one of the most precious and rare type of weapons. They are said to be made by the Goddess of Nature and are only given to special people. There is a message that tells something about  
the Five Treasures.  
  
High in the night sky  
  
A special night  
Came a child  
With powers and all  
Together with her, were five  
With the five Treasures  
The world was saved.  
  
" What does this mean?" Recca asked.  
  
" Oh, no." Seika said  
  
" Well?" Yanagi with a worried frown, "what it means?"  
  
" Look, you four have one of the Treasures. The Five Treasures are the fire band, the wind gem, the earth ring, the pendant of water and the Enlighten Sword, the powerful of all."  
  
" But, we don't have the Enlighten sword?" Yanagi said.  
  
" True." Seika nodded her head, "wait there's more.'  
There are inscriptions on the Five Treasures:  
  
I'm the fire of all hearts  
I'm the wind of all breath  
I'm the earth of all land  
I 'm the water of life  
And I'm the light for all.  
  
" Come, let me check." Seika said anxiously.  
  
Seika then took a gigantic magnifying glass and surveyed each one. "Hmmmm, look like they are written in ancient language, mmmm---Yap, they are the inscriptions of the Five treasures."  
  
All of them sat in silence as they try to figure what going on. Everyone in this room wondered over the same question, "Why did this happened to me and what am I suppose to do with it?"  
  
Just then, a strong gust of wind that come from nowhere swept past them and the pages of the book flipped rapidly. The wind died down sharply and Seika realized that there, on the book, is the answer for all their questions.  
  
"Hey, look at this!" Seika shouted excitedly. " It is said that a prophecy is made by a powerful seer after---- the death of my 1st ancestor."  
  
The one who hold the Enlighten Sword,  
Has the power to undo the wrong,  
With the help of the four,  
Peace shall come forth.  
  
" Now--- that make no sense to me!" Recca said.  
  
Seika was in a daze, as if someone has possessed her. A strong aura surrounded her, preventing the rest to come near. The rest of the gang got up in fear and tried to wake Seika but was stopped by Mikagami.  
  
'Let wait and see what happened. The feel I get from the aura is not threatening but---" Mikagami's sentence was cut short as the aura disappeared and Seika collapsed on the floor.  
  
Yanagi rushed towards her first, followed by the rest. They (the boys) carried her to the nearby sofa and waited for Seika to regain conscious.  
  
* * *  
  
When the aura surrounded Seika, in her mind, a voice rang out as crystal as a bell.  
  
Seika, my child, listen carefully.  
  
Who are you?  
  
You need not know. Now listen, you must find the Enlighten Sword and mastered the skills. You need the help from the Four in order to succeed but in the end it is up to you.  
  
I don't understand.  
  
You will understand later, my child..  
  
Wait.  
  
"Seika, Seika, You are awake." Yanagi looked at her with concern  
  
"Huh? What happened?"  
  
Yanagi then told what she said to Seika and Seika told them what happened when she unconscious, though she has no memory of collapsing.  
  
"Hmmm. then that solves it!" Recca exclaimed " We are suppose to find the whatever sword, that Seika will do her stuff."  
  
" Mmmm.for once I think what you said has some logic." Fuuko replied.  
  
"YOU MEAN THAT WHATEVER I SAID HAS NO LOGIC!"  
  
"That's right."  
  
(In the background - Fuuko fighting Recca in a cloud of smoke. Yanagi tried to stop them. Domon was eating * where he get the food* )  
  
" So, You alright?" Mikagami asked.  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Something is wrong, is it?"  
  
" I don't know."  
  
END OF CHAPTER 7  
  
Hope you like it! I know it's getting quite boring but I will tried to make it interesting and I will cut short, cut short. Pls summit your reviews with yours comments. (Aiyo, my English so rotten, my writing is even worst. *sign*) 


	8. The way of discovery

Hello! This is Chapter 8. Hope u like it!  
  
Chapter 8 - The way of discovery.  
  
"Master, our best army of Naki are died. The survivors said that her friends has the----" *whispered into her ear*  
  
Master Ankoru laughed suddenly, scared the wits out of her reporter.  
  
"That is what I had expected! Now I can revive the ancient Yauiam."  
  
A chill hangs in the air momentarily when she uttered that word. Everyone was dumbfounded and scared out of his or her wits. Master Ankoru laughed again...  
  
* * *  
  
Seika avoided the Recca gang over the next few days. Yanagi was very concerned and asked Recca for advice.  
  
" I think we should give her a surprise or something." Recca replied.  
  
" I don't think you should do that." A voice rang out from behind.  
  
Mikagami then explained that Seika need some time to be alone, to sorted out her thoughts and feelings. Recca and Yanagi agreed.  
  
* * *  
  
(I=Seika)  
  
It is after school. Every student rushed out of school like birds locked up in the cage. I walked silently, thinking. Thinking about what? Why am I feeling so lost? I suppose to find the Enlighten Sword but there's something missing like a piece of jigsaw puzzle, the most important is not there.  
  
I walked on, hardly noticing anything. Little did I know that I have walked into a deserted lane. Suddenly, a voice called out to me.  
  
"Child, come here."  
  
Huh? Seika turned around and see an old woman. It is as if my feet walked on my own, I went toward the old woman.  
  
"Child, sit." The old woman signaled to me. I followed suit.  
  
Why do I listen to her? Something about this old woman.  
  
"You are lost, aren't you? My child, Seika."  
  
How did he know my name? I did not tell her.  
  
" Let me tell you something." The old woman then holds my hand. A feeling like a shot of fierce lightning, went my arm and I closed my eyes against it.  
  
"Close our eyes, don't open at all."  
  
Then pictures came to my mind. A beautiful forest, a golden bird, a dark cave and a beautiful sword, so beautiful but equally deadly.  
  
Is this the Enlighten Sword?  
  
Yes, now look up. A image pop up but it is something much horrible than anything else. A monster with a deadly aura around it. A monster with only the desire to kill, to kill the light.  
  
I opened my eyes and asked the old woman anxiously, " What is that? Tell me!"  
  
" Patient, my child, I will tell you. That is Yauiam, a evil monster created by the Dark, which your ancestor died from. You are the one who will kill it."  
  
" Wait, you mean this monster is back."  
  
" Yes, later. That is why you must find the Enlighten Sword and master very well the skills! You must remember!"  
  
" I know", recalling the voice in her head that happened few days ago,  
  
Is she the one?  
  
The old woman then removed something from her robes. A pendant with a beautiful emerald star in the middle. The old woman handed it to me and says, " This belonged to you, and it's from your mum."  
  
" My Mum." I looked at it and looked back up but the woman is gone.  
  
Huh? Where did she go? But my feet again begin walking out of the chair, out onto the deserted lane and back to the busy lane people used, in the rain.  
  
Wait a minute, is it raining?  
  
How come here is raining?  
  
" Seika, Seika, WHAT are you doing in the rain?"  
  
I turned around and to my surprise it's Mikagami. Mikagami sheltered me and asked me to come to his house as it is nearby. I accepted, as I'm VERY WET.  
  
* * *  
  
"Master, are you sure about this?"  
  
"Rami, I know you are worried but I know what I'm doing. So how long is the preparation?"  
  
" In 3 days' time."  
  
" So long!"  
  
" Is the fastest, Master."  
  
"Ok, get on with your work."  
  
Seika. a thin smile crept on her face.  
  
* * *  
  
(at Mikagami's house )  
  
Seika changed into Mikagami's smallest clothes and they ate and drink on a small, comfortable table. Seika told everything to him and felt much better than in the past few days.  
  
"Ok, let me get this straight, we have to find the Enlighten Sword and let you awake it, master the skill to kill a monster called Yauiam."  
  
" Don't speak of that name often ok, it will give normal people the shivers. Hey, I think I better go home."  
  
" It's so late already and it's still raining. Stay at my house for the night."  
  
"NO WAY! YOU AND I! NO!"  
  
A loud clap of thunder roars and it rains more heavily. Seika had no choice but to stay at Mikagami's house.  
  
*Ahhhhh, I hate this.*  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER 8  
  
*The meaning*  
  
Me: What is wrong sleeping in Mikagami's house?  
  
Seika: I just not used in sleeping in someone's house and HE is someone I hate.  
  
Me: O, really? We will see in the next few chapters.  
  
I know this story is very lame and I know some people will disagreed in the part that Mikagami will let a girl stay in his house. I don't know why I wrote this, for fun I guess. So pls review. 


	9. Author note

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**

Hi everyone! I'm so glad that some people still read my story even though I have not been writing. First i will like to thank you for your support and reviews even though there are better stories than mine around in fanfiction…Secondly.. I had decided I will not continue writing this story. I'm very sorry... my reason for this is that I do not have the time to continue writing. My ideas are also running out… and I have come to realize that I can't make this story more interesting. I'm so sorry to those people who had been waiting and waiting for my next chapter... so sorry guys… :(

From IceFire3 so sorry


End file.
